RYFAM Aubrey Apologizes To Cory
by nsew5000
Summary: Topanga Brings Aubrey Home To Apologize To Cory


Several weeks after Maya, Riley, and Topanga had their reunion with Aubrey, she began working as Topanga's Administrative Assistant at MI, as part of her Pledge to Topanga when she was with Maya, Riley, and Topanga at Maya and Riley's Condo, she had Pledged to Topanga when Riley asked her: "Aubrey Macavoy, do you here and now pledge your devotion to love and protect Topanga Matthews for the rest of your life?" Aubrey did not hesitate: "I do, and I will forever!"

Topanga invited her to have dinner with Cory and herself on Friday night. Topanga was looking forward to having Aubrey apologize to Cory for what she had done to him at Demolition. In fact, Topanga had bought the outfit she wanted Aubrey to wear when she apologized to Cory. Topanga was very much looking forward to participating in the apology too. Aubrey and Topanga took the afternoon off from work and went home to prepare for the evening. Once they got home, Topanga kissed Aubrey on the lips with passion and started to undress Aubrey. When Aubrey was naked, she stripped Topanga completely, and they took a shower together.

After their shower, Topanga took Aubrey into Cory and her bedroom and presented her with the new outfit and instructed Aubrey to get dressed while she put on a Satin Silk short robe and went into the kitchen and ordered dinner to be delivered. Aubrey was excited to get dressed for Cory. The outfit consisted of a red lace thong and matching bra with holes for her nipples. After she put those on, she put on the red Satin Silk thigh-high stockings and four-inch stripper slides. Over everything, she put on a Satin Silk short kimono robe. When she finished dressing, she went back to the bathroom and put on her makeup and fixed her hair. She then went into the kitchen to show her outfit and makeup to Topanga, who was very pleased. Topanga kissed her again with passion and both had to stop themselves from going further in their passion before Cory arrived home.

The dinner arrived five minutes before Cory got home. Topanga had Aubrey go and wait in her bedroom until she set the table and greeted Cory at the door. He was surprised to see Topanga wearing her short robe and being barefoot. He was even more surprised by the kiss she gave him as she invited him to dinner. He sat down at the dinner table and Topanga served the food. When she was finished serving, she told Cory she had another surprise for him, and she went to her bedroom and got Aubrey to return to the kitchen table with her. Cory's eyes went wide and all he could say: "Aubrey is my surprise? She's for me?" Both ladies chuckled and Aubrey kissed him on his lips. Cory returned the kiss, then turned his head to Topanga to be sure it was OK with her that he had returned Aubrey's kiss. Topanga reassured him she was fine and told him that Aubrey was there to apologize to him. They all sat down and enjoyed the dinner as Topanga shared with Cory how Maya and Riley had met her at Topanga's several weeks ago, and that Aubrey was now her Administrative Assistant at MI. He was surprised again, but he also congratulated Aubrey.

Aubrey thanked him for his congratulations, and she made her formal apology to him for how badly she had cheated him, Maya and Riley at Demolition. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, then started to rub his penis through his pants as they continued eating dinner and she told him about her life the past five years. Cory kept glancing over to Topanga to be sure he wasn't going to be killed right after dinner. Topanga kissed him and opened her robe to show him she was naked. His penis had been hardening with Aubrey's rubbing, then seeing Topanga naked made his seven-inch penis fully erect. Aubrey and Topanga looked at each other with a knowing smile.

Topanga nodded Yes to Aubrey who then got on her knees in front of Cory and unzipped his pants and told him to take them off. Topanga stood up and moved to him and started to unbutton his shirt. Two minutes later he was naked, and Aubrey's mouth was sucking his penis as he licked and sucked Topanga's hard nipples. He put two fingers into Topanga's pussy, and she moaned loudly. Aubrey increased her sucking when she heard Topanga moan. In another minute, Topanga experienced an awesome orgasm and Cory filled Aubrey's mouth with his full load of cum. She swallowed it all and kissed the tip of his penis.

As Topanga recovered, he carried her to the sofa and Aubrey followed them. She stood in front of them and slowly stripped naked. Both Cory and Topanga started to feel aroused again, as did Aubrey as she fingered herself in front of the naked couple. Cory pulled her to himself and started to lick her wet pussy. Topanga moved to make room for Aubrey to lie on the sofa with Cory's mouth on her pussy. Topanga moved to sit on Aubrey's mouth and feel Aubrey's tongue licking her and exploring her pussy with her tongue. Topanga reached out and started rubbing Aubrey's large breasts and she squeezed Aubrey's hard nipples. All three of them were moaning now.

This time, it was Aubrey who experienced an awesome orgasm from Cory's mouth. That caused Topanga to explode all over Aubrey's mouth as she had her second awesome orgasm of the night. As the two ladies recovered, Aubrey got on her knees and leaned over and licked Cory's face and chest clean. He returned the favor by licking her face and breasts clean from Topanga orgasming into her mouth and on her chest.

When everyone was clean, Aubrey had Cory roll over and get on his knees on the sofa, then she had him move and put his ass up more. She got into the same position in front of Topanga. Topanga leaned in and started to rim Aubrey's ass and Aubrey leaned in and started to rim Cory's ass. The two ladies continued by adding their tongues into the two assholes. Aubrey was able to reach under Cory and started to stroke his penis. They all continued to please each other until Cory was very close and rolled back on his back and Aubrey sucked him again. Topanga stopped rimming Aubrey and positioned herself so she could lick Aubrey's pussy and used her lips and tongue on Aubrey's pussy and added a finger into her asshole. Cory's penis orgasmed into Aubrey's mouth, and Aubrey orgasmed into Topanga's mouth. All three immediately collapsed onto each other on the sofa.

As they all recovered, they got off the sofa and went back to the kitchen table and heated the leftover dinners and snacked on them to replenish their energy. When they finished, Cory told the two ladies to get on the sofa again, facing the back of the sofa with their cute asses facing out. When they were in place, Aubrey leaned her head toward Topanga, and they started to kiss with passion again. Cory started to rim both of their asses with his tongue, then he added two fingers into their pussies and brought both ladies to awesome orgasms quickly because they were kissing so passionately.

Finally finished for the night, the three of them showered and went to bed. Cory and Topanga went into their bedroom and Aubrey slept in Riley's old room. The next morning, they all enjoyed coffee and bagels together and Cory looked over to Topanga who nodded Yes to him. He gently spoke to Aubrey: "You know, Aubrey, we really enjoyed last night with you. And, with you being Topanga's Administrative Assistant, and being Pledged to her for life, we want you to move in with us into Auggie's old room. We want you to become a member of the Matthews family with us." Aubrey was overwhelmed. She couldn't speak for a whole minute as she cried happy tears and finally was able to say Yes as she got up and hugged and kissed both of her new family members.


End file.
